


Over Dinner

by Renai_chan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds that it’s rather distracting to have dinner with a complete and utter tease—especially when said tease is his very hot lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Dinner

A low murmur of conversation coupled with a tinkling of china and glassware and the occasional laughter wafted around them as was rather typical of a high-end restaurant. It rather surprised Erik that he found himself knowing what was typical of high-end restaurants, but he supposed it was a debatably pleasant side effect of his prolonged exposure to one Charles Xavier; Charles had the knack for being just the right amount of humble and posh: never actively indulgent in spending and yet naturally inclined towards expensive foods and products.

Such as the succulent piece of filet mignon he was currently molesting with his mouth.

_Honestly!_

One did _not_ eat like that and certainly _not_ without suggestive intent and _not_ for the last three courses. First, it was the soup and all the ridiculous slurping noises that came with it. Then it was the foie gras appetizer which Charles devoured with as much enthusiasm as he would Erik’s cock. And now all this… this _ridiculousness_ with the steak and the fork.

Erik snarled at the occupants at the next table over who were similarly interested in watching Charles eat.

_Stop it_ , he hissed mentally towards his boyfriend. Charles looked genuinely surprised and yet Erik found a glint of mischief in his ever-smiling blue eyes.

_Whatever for, my friend?_ The telepath asked as he delivered a delicate slice of meat to his lips. The fork lingered at the telepath’s lips as Charles moaned out loud, “this is _so_ good, Erik.” It was not lost on Erik that his ‘O’s were drawn out in such a _way_ that it took a moment for Erik to respond and only because a waiter passed by, brushing his elbow and pulling him out of his reverie about other pieces of meat that Charles could put in his mouth. Erik sneered at him.

_Do not play dumb, Charles. It does not suit you_ , he responded, eyes narrowed. _Now, unless you are planning for every male in this room to jump you, I suggest you desist whatever you are doing and eat like a normal person._ That earned him a small smile from the telepath.

_Not_ every _male, my friend,_ he answered with a cheeky grin. _Just one_. Erik paused, casually glanced around the room then turned back to Charles just in time to see him let out a small yelp of surprise. The fork he was holding suddenly melted in his hand and dripped through his fingers and down his forearm as though water.

“Erik?” he asked. Erik deigned to respond and simply watched as Charles’s eyes grew wider as they observed the rest of his tableware liquefying around his plate and sliding off the edge of the table and onto his lap. “Erik?” he repeated, looking back up at his lover’s eyes. The taller male smirked and delivered a piece of his own dinner to his mouth. He knew perfectly well that the metals were sliding into Charles’s trousers and coalescing into one—he made it so. He knew perfectly well that the squeak Charles let out was because the metals were sliding into his pants and caressing him—he ordered them to.

“You should know better than to tempt me, Charles,” he said with a smirk that could only be described as evil. Charles couldn’t respond, only because the metal had stopped fondling his cock and had slipped between his arse cheeks and were teasing his entrance. He let out another squeak and gripped the edge of the table.

_I—I didn’t mean_ here _!_ he mentally cried. Erik simply shrugged and continued to eat, seemingly ignoring his squirming partner. His gesture was but a simple wrist movement that could easily be declared as brushing a stray crumb off of the tablecloth, but Charles suddenly cried out an “Oh!” when the metals caressing him suddenly but slowly penetrated him. _Erik, please—_ Charles stopped to visibly restrain himself from moaning.

“Is something the matter, sir?” a waiter asked, hovering over Charles in concern. The telepath bit his lip but quickly found his voice to answer.

“No!” he exclaimed a little too loudly, took a deep breath and repeated in a calmer voice, “No, nothing’s the matter. Thank you.” His smile was beatific and easily reassured the waiter up until Erik clenched a fist and drove the improvised toy fast and deep into Charles. The smaller man let out a small cry and pitched forward. The waiter jumped forward to help Charles sit up, worry decorating his features, as he called over his manager.

“Are you feeling alright, sir?” the manager asked. Charles nodded quickly, but his flush told the staff a different story. So did his whimpers when Erik saw it fit to command the metal in him to writhe and stretch and shrink in random patterns.

“Quite—“ A whimper. “Quite alright, gentlemen, thank you.” He tried waving them off, but it was hardly effective. He glared at Erik when the latter gave a soft chuckle. Erik simply hid his grin behind his wine glass. How no one noticed that Charles’s dinner companion didn’t look the slightest bit concerned, Charles wasn’t sure—possibly because he let out another cry when the toy in him started undulating, repeatedly ramming his prostate. _Erik, please!_ Charles begged.

_You have to be more specific, Liebeling,_ Erik replied.

_Please—Oh!_ Erik halted Charles’s speech by commanding the metal in him to stretch him wider as he was pounded. Charles promptly lost all capacity to think, instead dropping his head back against the chair and letting out a long, wanton moan. Diners and staff alike paused in their motions to turn to the telepath who was lost in his own pleasure. Erik stood and walked over to his lover, commanding the toy to stop at the same time.

“You had better freeze them now, Charles,” he ordered the flushed and panting man. “Or else they _will_ be treated to a show they did not pay for.” Charles blinked once… twice to clear his head and froze all in the restaurant. Erik then pulled him from his chair and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. He didn’t even have to make any visible gesture for Charles’s belt buckle, button and fly to undo themselves and force his trousers down, having done it so many times already. He did, however, have to clear their table manually by shoving everything to the floor. Charles winced as the china broke and the silverware clattered, but thoughts were once again lost as Erik pressed him onto the table, face down, pulled down his pants and withdrew the deformed silverware in him.

“Time for training, Charles,” the taller man whispered. “Let’s see how long you can keep these people frozen while I fuck you raw.” Charles whimpered softly, unconsciously spreading his legs, then let out a cry as Erik pushed into him in one, long stroke. Erik let out a groan of his own as Charles’s tightness swallowed him.

“Erik, please!” Charles cried once more. Erik grunted softly, pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated this three times in quick succession before pausing to listen to Charles’s chants of “Oh! Oh, Erikerikerikerik… _moreharderplease_ ” as he was taken repeatedly and roughly. Erik then gripped the pale hips before him tightly to guide them down to meet his quick and sharp thrusts, completely undoing the professor into a writhing, quivering mess. That he came undone in a room full of people (frozen though they may be) was a turn-on in itself. In fact, Erik made it his personal mission to have Charles shed his professorly persona as often as possible.

He reached for Charles’s cock and gave it a few quick tugs, extracting a cry out of his lover as he came hard onto the tablecloth before him. The metal manipulator then pushed Charles to his knees and whispered, “Open.” The professor’s jaw could have been made of metal for all the lack of resistance it had at Erik’s command. Erik slid neatly into the parted lips and continued in Charles’s mouth where he had left off in his arse as the telepath gripped onto the trouser-clad thighs before him for stability. It didn’t take long for Erik to fill Charles’s mouth with his come; Charles had that affect. But it was Charles who moaned as he drank down his lover’s seed, having the grace to lick his lips after. Erik couldn’t help himself when he pulled Charles back up by the back of his head to press their lips together, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

Charles could have lost himself in the kiss, but a small tug at the back of his mind reminded him that he was exerting quite a lot of effort to keep a roomful of people frozen in their spot. He pulled away.

“You arse,” he whispered teasingly, earning a smirk and another kiss from Erik.

“Anytime,” was his response.

They righted themselves, disposed of the destroyed dinnerware and food and brought out fresh cutlery and china before reseating themselves. Charles quickly wiped the last few minutes from everyone’s memory and unfroze them. The waiter and manager seemed startled as they forgot what they were doing. “I asked you over to request our dessert and to compliment your good restaurant for the amazing food,” Charles explained sweetly. Both men blinked and stammered out their responses before leaving their table. Erik was amused as he gazed at Charles fondly; that man could charm his way out of _anything_.

He accepted the glass of wine and watched Charles light up at the crème brulèe that was set down before him. His sweet tooth was not often indulged, but Erik thought that he should do that much for Charles more often if it lit him up so beautifully.

And if his moans of pleasure were anything to go by.


End file.
